1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is generally related to screw-driven fan devices and, more particularly, is related to fans, which are driven while rotating a screw to cause cooling effect on screw nut without additional power for rotating the fan device.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The conventional screw cooling technology is disclosed by Japan utility model publication No. S63-001956. The screw is provided with a cooling path, and the screw nut seat also has a cooling path thereon such that a cooling circulation path is formed by the cooling paths of the screw and the screw nut seat. The cooling circulation path, however, is complicatedly designed, and a cooling circulation passage must be formed on the screw seat, thereby increasing manufacturing cost. The manufacturing procedure is time-consuming. Thus, if the manufacturing procedure can be simplified, manufacturing cost can be minimized. Obviously, the conventional design still has to be improved to solve the problem mentioned above.
As disclosed by another Japan patent No. 3721264, in the conventional design, each of the screw, screw nut, motor mount is provided with cooling path acting like a cooling circuit. The cooling method is performed by a cooling liquid temperature-adjusting device, which is used for exchanging cool and hot temperature to achieve cooling effect. However, while using the cooling liquid of the conventional design for cooling purpose, if sealing mechanism is broken down, the cooling liquid would overflow, causing environmental problem. Thus, if other cooling source can be utilized, the environmental pollution can be avoided. Obviously, the conventional design must be improved.
As a result, based on the disadvantage and deficiency of the conventional designs, the inventor of the application continues to improve the design by a long-term research and development. Finally, a screw-driven fan device of the present invention is successfully developed.